There is a need to develop compositions and/or methods that are capable of reducing yellow spot infestation to a plant or crop, and for improving turfgrass and/or ornamental grass quality. To this end, the disclosure provides for formulations comprising a combination of propamocarb and Bacillus firmus capable of reducing yellow spot infestation to a plant or crop and for improving turfgrass and/or ornamental grass quality. The issue of yellow spot is becoming more prevalent, particularly in the northern United States, due to the effects of climate change. In particular, the issue of yellow spot is becoming more prevalent due to hotter summers and large swings in excessive rainfall, along with restrictions on chemistries that in the past have adequately dealt with some bacterial diseases such as yellow spot.